Teenage Party
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow,Rouge, and Omega get invited to a party at a mansion. While there Shadow finds love and a good time. The story is a lot better than the summary. Enjoy and Review!


Teenage Party

Teenage Party

Shadow and his friend Rouge were invited to a party taking place at a mansion. Omega was invited also. Rouge was excited and went shopping the minute she opened the invite. Shadow sat on the sofa with Omega. Shadow flipped through channels of the television Omega stole. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega all live together at their hideout. Which wasn't much of one since everyone knew where the were. But no one dared to call the police considering that Shadow would kill them on sight.

"What could that bat possibly want to wear to a ridiculous party?" Shadow said annoyed with her.

"Rouge the Bat is a very fashionable being and enjoys the gathering of others." Omega declared.

"Oh shut up! I'm going out." Shadow said. He got out of his seat and skated out the door. He sped down the streets. No one noticed him because of his lightning fast speed.

He kept his speed till he bumped into someone head on.

"Grrrr….watch where you're going!" Shadow yelled at the person.

"You bumped into me you….Huh!" The person looked at the hedgehog.

Shadow's eyes widened and got up from the floor. He looked at the female and smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Hey Shadow long time no see!" Amy screamed as she got up from the floor.

"Hello Amy. Sorry 'bout that." Shadow said picking up a bag she dropped.

"Oh thank you. So did you get the invite? This party is going to be the best one Sonic has ever thrown." Amy said full of joy.

"Whoa wait a sec. The faker is throwing the party." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Oh please don't let that stop you from coming. Well Shadow I feel bad about this but really have to go. I need to get ready for the party." Amy said holding her bag tightly.

"Ok Amy. See ya." Shadow said about to skate off.

"Wait a minute Shadow!" Amy called. Shadow stopped and looked at her.

"Make sure you save me a dance!" Amy said and she ran off.

"Dance?" Shadow said confused. "I have to dance?" Shadow thought to himself.

"Um ok I guess I do." Shadow said crossing his arms. He skated off and headed for home.

Back at the hideout, Rouge was showing off her party clothes.

"Isn't this the hottest shirt you've ever seen! How about this skirt! Extremely hot am I right!" She said modeling.

"Yeah whatever Rouge. Can we just go and get this over with already!" Shadow said impatiently.

"What's your hurry? Is someone waiting for you or something?" Rouge said looking at her reflection on the mirror.

"Um no." Shadow said turning away. He felt his face turn red.

"Alright boys let's go! Shadow do you think you could teleport us there?" Rouge said still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sure whatever. Now come on!" Shadow said pulling out his chaos emerald.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MR.!" Rouge yelled.

"What now!?" Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Come here and I'll fix you up." Rouge said looking through her purse.

"No way! I'm not letting a make up crazed bat destroy me!" Shadow said backing away.

"Grab him Omega!" Rouge said.

"Apprehend Shadow." Omega said grabbing Shadow.

"If you don't put me down right this very second I'm gonna…." Rouge covered Shadow's mouth with her hand.

"Now hold still. I need to fix your shirt. Your pants could use a fixing to." Rouge said.

"Omega raise him a bit higher." Rouge said as she cuffed Shadow's long black jeans.

Shadow fussed and squirmed only to get punched in the stomach by Rouge.

"Stop being such a baby! I'm almost done here." Rouge said as she made it up to his shirt.

"That's better. You can let him go now Omega." Rouge said.

Omega dropped Shadow. Shadow was on the floor glaring at Omega. He then turned to Rouge who seemed pleased with her self.

Shadow looked at his outfit and was horrified. His shirt was tucked in, his pants were cuffed at the bottom, and his air shoes were now visible.

"Ohhhhhh…..ROUGE!" Shadow yelled. He jumped up from the floor and shuck violently. His clothes went back to the way they were.

"Touch me again and I will kill you Rouge!" Shadow said pointing at her.

Rouge pushed his hand down and smirked at him. She gave him a pat on the head and walked out the door with Omega.

Shadow's temper was rising quickly and it made him break the table that was in his way.

"Come on Shadow! Stop breaking everything in sight!" Rouge yelled at him.

Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald and glared at her.

"You can walk to that party! See ya!" Shadow said smirking and he teleported.

"Why I never!" Rouge said placing her hands on her hips. She turned to Omega and they walked to the party.

Shadow reached the front of the mansion and smirked when he didn't see Rouge or Omega. Then someone violently jumped him from behind.

"Hey Shadow! I'm so happy you made it!" Amy said still on his back. She was on him piggy back style.

Shadow looked at her and smiled. He put his arms around her legs and held her up. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah I came because of you. Other than that I'd probably still be at home." Shadow said smiling with Amy still on his back.

They went up the stairs and headed for the door. Shadow could hear music from inside. He looked at Amy and she smiled at him. She slid off his back and held his hand.

"Come on. It's so cool inside and you won't believe this! Sonic's the DJ and he is playing music like mad." Amy said.

Shadow looked at her in confusion.

"What the heck is a DJ?" Shadow asked.

"Someone who plays the music at parties. Now let's go!" Amy said pulling him through the doors.

The minute Shadow stepped in his ears were close to popping. The music was very loud. He looked at Amy and noticed that she didn't mind the loud music. She looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it after about five minutes." Amy said still holding his hand. "By the way…I love your outfit. Some guys came all formal and stuff. But you came as yourself. I like that." Amy said still smiling.

She led him through the crowd of countless people. Shadow was bumped into by lots of them but he kept his eye on Amy. She brought him over to the music stage. Shadow saw Sonic with head phones on and playing with controls on a keyboard. Amy went up to Sonic and hugged him.

"Hey Ames! Glad you could make it! What's up Shadow?!" Sonic said yelling. He had to because the speakers were blasting the music behind him. Shadow nodded in a hello.

"Having fun Sonic?!" Amy yelled. Sonic looked at her and smiled. He laughed and brought her closer to him.

"Here Amy! Try it!" Sonic said from behind her. Amy played with the controls which made the music go even faster which the crowd loved. Sonic put one of the head phones on her ear and danced around like a nut. Shadow crossed his arms and smiled at Amy. She was having a good time. He saw Rouge and Omega come in and they started to dance. Shadow rolled his eyes at the sight of the robot.

"Keep it up Amy! They love it!" Sonic said.

Amy looked at Sonic and smiled. Sonic winked and continued to dance. Shadow rolled his eyes at his rival and continued to look at Amy. Amy kept playing the music and laughed at Sonic. He grabbed her hand and they danced together. Amy had her hand on his shoulder and Sonic had his hand on her waist. They danced and laughed at each other.

The song finished and they were out of breath. With his hand still on Amy's waist, Sonic changed the music. It was fast again.

The two danced and danced. Shadow was getting bored. Amy noticed and frowned. She leaned near Sonic's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Sorry Sonic but I'm going to dance with Shadow! Thanks for letting me handle the controls for awhile!" Amy said.

"Oh no problem! See ya around Ames!" Sonic said looking at her with a smile. They gave each other a kiss. Shadow's eyes widened. He didn't know that it was a harmless friend kiss.

Amy let go of Sonic and grabbed Shadow by his wrist. Sonic winked at Amy and went back to the controls. He put both head phones on and continued to play with the buttons.

"Come on Shadow! Let's dance!" Amy said pulling at him. Shadow danced with Amy but he looked at Sonic up on the stage.

Sonic was having a good time and laughed like crazy. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him into a circle. Shadow smiled and spun Amy. They continued to dance till Amy was out of breath.

"You're an awesome dancer Shadow!" Amy yelled so he could hear.

"You're not so bad yourself." Shadow said.

Amy smiled and hugged him. Shadow hugged her back. Then while still in the hug when the music became slow and steady. Amy looked at Shadow and smiled.

"You promised me a dance remember?" Amy said.

Shadow looked at her and nodded. They looked at Sonic who winked at them.

"This one goes out to my best friend Amy and rival Shadow!" Sonic yelled into the mike.

"Aww…Sonic." Amy said still hugging Shadow. Shadow knew that Sonic was planning something and this was it.

"Ready Shadow?" Amy asked placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I guess so." Shadow said sounding nervous. He placed his hand on her hips and they slowly moved with the song. Amy closed her eyes and listened to the words of the song. Shadow looked around and saw Rouge dancing with Knuckles. They were awfully close to each other. Rouge had her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Knuckles was pretty much hugging her as they danced. His arms were wrapped around her fully.

Amy leaned against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow noticed and drew her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and hugged her.

They danced together without caring about how tired they were. Shadow leaned his head against Amy and Amy drew closer to him.

When the song finished it went back to fast pace. Amy let go of Shadow's neck but was still hugging him.

"Again you impress me with your dancing." Amy said. Shadow smiled at her and nodded. Amy laughed and looked over to her right. Her eyes widened as she saw Cream and Tails. They were sitting at a table. They were holding hands and their noses were close together. Cream had a soft smile on as she looked at Tails. Tails's eyes were half closed and smiling softly at Cream.

Amy smiled and looked at Shadow. Shadow was staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I guess they're having a good time." Amy said smiling softly.

"Yeah I guess they are." Shadow said still holding Amy close.

Amy let go of him and pulled him to a table. They sat next to each other and Amy looked around. All of her friends were having a good time which made her happy.

Shadow put his head down on the heavily decorated table. He felt a hand on his head. The person stroked his quills which made him sleepy. He looked up and saw Amy.

"Tired already. Sleepy?" Amy asked.

Shadow shuck his head and smiled. He sat up in his chair and looked around. Then he felt someone sit on him. Amy was on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. He placed his hand on her hip.

He didn't mind but wished he wasn't caught off guard though. Amy leaned against him.

"I hope you don't mind but you seemed a whole lot comfortable then the chair." She said blushing.

"Um no it's ok Amy. You can sit there." Shadow said. Amy smiled and kissed his cheek. She turned to the crowd and waved to people she knew. Shadow looked at her with a smile. He liked her small sign of affection.

The party kept going and going. Shadow looked at Sonic who seemed to be still full of energy. Shadow rolled his eyes and realized Amy hadn't said a word. He looked at her and noticed she was asleep.

"Amy?" Shadow said in a whisper. She didn't stir but nuzzled against his chest. Shadow smiled and stroked her quills.

He held her close to him so she wouldn't fall off his lap. Then someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Shadow you can put her upstairs in my room. She knows her way around her incase she wakes up." Sonic said. "Right up those stairs" He pointed.

"First room on your left. Now I better get back to the stage." Sonic said running into the crowd.

Shadow picked Amy up bridal style and made his way upstairs. He followed Sonic's directions and found the room. Inside was huge with lots of pictures. He placed her in the bed and tucked her in. She stirred a bit and half opened her eyes. Shadow sat by her and had his hand on her shoulder.

"Night Amy. See ya around." Shadow said. He kissed her head and left the room. Amy fell asleep soundly.

Shadow went back to the party and sat down. He was tired himself but knew he had to take Rouge and Omega home.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes. Three hours pasted and the party was still going on. It was at least one in the morning. But Sonic wasn't stopping the music any time soon.

Shadow was asleep till someone woke him up. He turned and saw Amy.

"Oh you're up. Have a nice nap?" Shadow asked. Amy nodded and sat back on his lap.

Shadow leaned against her and almost fell asleep again. Amt turned and lifted his head up.

"You ok Shadow?" Amy laughed.

Shadow opened his eyes half way and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired that's all. Still having fun are we?" Shadow asked.

Amy nodded and smiled. She looked and saw Tails and Cream again. This time they were making out like there was no tomorrow. Amy squealed and jumped like mad. Her movement woke Shadow up for good. He looked at the scene and couldn't help but smile.

"They're so cute together." Amy said hugging Shadow's neck. Shadow nodded and smiled. Amy looked at him and kissed him. Shadow was caught off guard again. He returned the kiss. They parted and smiled to one another.

"This is the best party ever." Amy said smiling.

"Yeah. The best Ames." Shadow said. They kissed again and hugged each other. They parted and got back up to dance. Shadow never expected to have such a good time. Amy never expected to find a boyfriend at this party was happy about it. Shadow spun her again and they continued to dance. Both laughing and having a good time.

The End

**Very random story that just popped into my mind while I was listening to party music. So what did you think! Please tell me! Review it and have an awesome day guys!**

**Shadow: Thanks for reading and don't worry there are still more stories to come!**

**Me: Bye for now!**


End file.
